la vie a Konoah high! (2)
by Akemi Isamu
Summary: nos persos préfèrés au lycée! au programe: amour, secrets, jalousie et beaucoup de rire! note de l'auteur: dsl j'avais effacé le document donc je coninue l'histoire ici! Gomen pour le dérangement!


_Note de l'auteur : salut à tous,_

 _Au fait, Hinata et ses amies entame leur deuxième année, Kakashi et Obito, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Hanare, Rin, Iruka, Richi …..etc. Sont des étudiants en terminal, qui se chargent d'encadrer le travail de groupes d'élevés de seconde et de première en tant que stagiaires. La classe Akatsuki est une classe de surdoués et est aussi l'équipe de base-ball du lycée, le temps de leurs cours sont ré plus part des garçons sont célibataires, j'attends vos commentaires, sur le choix des couples que le chapitre vous laisse supposer, les fautes que j'ai pu faire, et surtout, si la Fan fic vous plait ! Et BTW, votre avis sur la fin de Naruto et sur les enfants des protagonistes, perso, je hais le Sasu/Saku, le mec à quand même essayer de la tuer !(en plus je HAIS Sakura!)_

 _Je ne possède pas Naruto, il appartient à Masashi-sensei : 3_

…

Chapitre 2 :

 _La sonnerie d'ouverture des grilles retentit, et nos protagonistes pénétraient dans la cour scolaire_

-ca va bien, merci, alors ces vacances ?demanda Sakura en le dévisageant de ses yeux émeraude

-on a fait des trucs de malades avec Shikamaru et Naruto cet été ! Il ne manquait que toi, dit-il en embrassant Ino

-ah l'amour ! dit Tenten en regardant le couple enlacée et pensant à Neji , le plus beau garçon de l'école à ses yeux, et le celui dont elle était secrètement amoureuse, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas autant de succès avec les filles que l'autre Uchiwa, il avait cependant une petite réputation, et elle, sa meilleur amie, était l'une des rares filles à qui il adressait la parole, elle s'empourprait à chaque fois qu'il esquissait l'un de ses sourires à croquer, un vrai dieu ! KAMI-SAMA ! Comme il était séduisant à ce moment ! Un soupir exaspéré l'arracha à ses rêveries amoureuses.

-bof…dit Hinata en détournant la tête

-mais t'as quoi aujourd'hui ?! S'offusqua la fille a la coiffure de macarons, fâchée d'avoir vu l'image de Neji l'embrassant passionnément devant un coucher de soleil sur la plage s'effacer de son esprit.

-désolé, c'est juste que tout cet amour de bon matin, ça me rappelle tellement de mauvais souvenirs…

Sakura annonça alors qu'elle organiserait une fête samedi soir, pour célébrer la rentrée, la proposition fut accueilli avec joie, ça devrait porter chance, une fête dès le début de l'année ?

Shino qui passait par là, les salua d'une voix neutre et passa son chemin, lançant un froid dans l'assemblée.

\- hm hm… toussota Ino, et si on identifier chaque élevé qu'on croise, pour passer le temps ?

-ouais bonne idée ! di Sai, je commence, voilà : Naruto Uzumaki, 2ème année, classe A, âge : 16 ans..

-tout le monde le sait ça, dit Hinata, agacée par l'évocation de son ex, prenant ce gars par exemple…, soudain, elle sentit un souffle chaud de son cou avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, deux bras musclés l'attrapèrent

-coucou, dit la voix

La jeune fille se dégagea et bondit effrayé puis se retourna et aperçut l'étudiant le plus paresseux de Konoha, celui avec qui elle avait fait du baby-sitting, pour Kurenai sensei, ce qui créa des liens d'amitié forts entre les deux adolescents, il avait Les mains dans les poches de son sweat- shirt vert. Derrière lui se tenait son meilleur ami, Choji, qui, comme toujours, se goinfrait de chips.

-Shika ! S'exclama Hinata

-lui-même !

-crétin ! Rit Ino

Le Nara s'approcha de la jeune brune et passa sa main autour de ses épaules et souri aux autres

-alors, la forme ?demanda le jeune homme aux jeunes filles, et on faisant une poignée de main à Sai, qui lui fit une poignée de main à Choji

-Ouais, merci, répondit Sakura, on s'amuse à décrire chaque élève qui arrive !ajouta-elle, excité

-cool ! alors j'veux bien jouer, tiens voilà un sujet…..Karin Uzumaki, groupe sanguin : AB… 2ème année, niveau intellectuel élevé… moyenne générale : 18.69…violente néanmoins….situation personnel : célibataire, déteste : Suigetsu Hôzuki, aime : Sasuke Uchiwa….loisir :bouquiner et s'occuper de sa mère.

-waouh, t'es bien renseigné !dit Sai en regardant Shikamaru d'un un air suspicieux

-l'année dernière, j'ai aidé Asuma sensei à trier les dossiers des élèves, et j'en ai lu quelque uns au passage…se justifia Shikamaru

-ouais, ouais, continue alors !demanda Hinata

-Naruko Uzumaki, sœur jumelle de Naruto Uzumaki ….niveau intellectuel relativement bas….moyenne générale : 10.25…..bimbo confirmé….situation personnel : en couple avec Sasori No Sebaku….aime : personne en particulier…déteste : Sakura Haruno, Tamaki, Jûgo, la principal Tsunade…loisir : les trucs superficiel

-quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Elle ne me déteste pas ! s'écria Sakura, horrifiée par le fait d'être haït par l'une de figures emblématiques du lycée, la capitaine des pom-pom girls, et la fille la plus populaire.

-vérifie toi-même….tiens elle arrive justement

L'Uzumaki arriva à leur niveau, tout en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux sur son index, avec ce regard arrogant elle affichait fréquemment, encore une fois elle avait prouvé son _bimbotisme,_ comme disait Ino, elle portait une mini-jupe noire au ras des fesses, des collants noirs semi-transparent, un haut orange jusque au nombril, décolleté plongeant dévoilant sa généreuse poitrine et son tatouage disant : _« i'm sexy and i know It»_ sur le sein gauche

-salut les gars, dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux

-salut Naruko, dit Shikamaru, en souriant, alors tu vas bien ?

-ça peut aller, il fait une chaleur de dingue aujourd'hui ! Et en plus de ça, mon crétin de frère est introuvable alors qui l'a mon portable ! J'vous jure, quel boulet ce mec, il reste toujours à me coller, et quand j'en ai b'soin, il déguerpit !

-ouais…. Sinon, Sakura organise une boum de rentrée, ça t'dit de venir ? dit intelligemment le Nara, en faisant un clin d'œil à Sakura

-le machin rose organise une teuf ? C'est tordant !(Rire moqueur) Lol !

-ben alors tu viens ? demanda le machin rose en question, agacé, mais pleine d'espoir

-ouais, bien sûr _bubble gum_ je neraterais pour rien au monde une de tes fêtes ratées !

-c'est toujours bon à savoir….murmura Sakura

-c'est quand ? demanda l'Uzumaki

-samedi soir, dès 16 heures…

-au fait Shikamaru, je voulais te demandez quelque chose, tu sais que je ne suis pas une lumière en science….

-tu m'étonne ! murmurèrent Hinata, Ino et Choji

-…..alors j'voulais savoir si, toi qui est l'un des * _students_ les plus intelligents du lycée, tu pourrais m'donner un coup de main….

-ouais pt' être, sais pas…

-cool ! Alors demain à quatre heures tapante ! Bye ! dit la jeune fille en s'éloignant

-mais attends je t'ai pas dit oui….. !

Mais la jeune fille était déjà loin, et Shikamaru était abasourdi

-mais dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré ! Ricana Ino

-pffff….galère…dit Shikamaru

-il faut être ferme dans la vie mon vieux ! dit Tenten

-* _yursai !_

-mais elle se croit tout permis ma parole ! s'indigna Hinata

-tu vas te coltiner la bimbo toute l'année ! Le railla Choji, en mangeant un paquet de mini-cookies

-dit comme ça on dirait un avantage…..pensa Shikamaru avec perversité (oui c'est le mot)

-t'es pas encore né qu'elle te laissera la toucher !dit Kiba en lui tapant dans le dos, il venait d'arriver avec Tamaki, sa petite-amie.

-Kiba ! Sourit Hinata, Tamaki ?!Quelle bonne surprise !

-salut Hinata-chan ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! répondit Tamaki en l'enlaçant

-toi aussi, mais par curiosité tu ne te serais pas inscrite ici par hasard ?demanda Sakura, pleine d'espoir

-bien deviné !

-pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ? demanda Hinata

-je voulais vous faire la surprise !

-merci de la considération…dit Hinata

-ma petite Hina-chan, avoue que ça ta remis d'aplomb ! rit Tamaki en l'enlaçant

-tu a raison…lui dit Hinata en lui rendant son étreinte.

-cool, on va se voir alors !s'exclama Ino, on allait au centre commercial aujourd'hui, histoire d'acheter a _'planche à pain'_ des vêtements potables, tu veux venir avec nous ?!

Tamaki semblait hésiter pendant que Sakura levait le poing menaçait Ino, elle aurait voulue passer un peu de temps avec son petit-ami, mais ses amies lui manquaient aussi.

-ok, mais Kiba tu viens !dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire

-hein quoi ? Moi ?! dit ce dernier, étonné

-oui toi ! lui dit Hinata

-n'essaye pas Tamaki, le faire entrer dans notre classe c'est déjà un exploit, alors là dans un centre commercial ! remarqua Ino

-non je suis sûr que mon charmant petit-ami va accepter de me faire plaisir ? dit Tamaki avec un sourire amusé et en regardant Kiba

Tout le monde fixait le jeune homme avec insistance attendant sa réaction

-pffff…ok, c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! lança ce dernier en s'éloignant avec Sai et Shikamaru vers, je cite : Sasuke Uchiwa et ses fans girls, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, et les terminales : Obito Uchiwa, Kakashi Hatake, Hanare Jomae , Rin Nohara, Kurenai Yûhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Genma Shiruani, Kabuto Yakushi, Riichi Saihou , Shizune Katô, et Anko Mitarshi, Choji quant à lui, alla se réapprovisionner en chips près du distributeur le plus proche.

Devant eux se tenait la célébrissime classe Akatsuki, les élèves qui étaient considéré comme les plus beaux, le plus intelligents, mais surtout les plus sexy, cette année ils étaient composé de : Hidan, Kankazu, Yahiko, Konan(la seule fille parmi eux), Nagato, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, et Itachi, qui comme toujours, restait dans leur groupe sans personne pour 'oser' les aborder, à part peut-être Naruko la fille qui servait à Sasori de copine, d'ailleurs, ce n'est un secret pour personne, que tous les mecs de l'Akatsuki avait couchée avec elle, et que la seule raison pour laquelle ils la laisser se mêler à eux c'est pour espérer une partie de jambes en l'air après les cours, ou pendant les cours…

-et voilà ils nous plantent là les lâches ! S'exclama Ino

-ne leur en veut pas Ino, lui dit doucement Hinata, ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus.

-et regarde pour les filles, leur conversation ne semble pas les intéresser non plus ! remarqua Tenten

En effet, les filles tirait une mine 'what the fuck' devant les gesticulations des garçons, elles s'éloignèrent discrètement vers nos protagonistes féminines.

-Hinata-chan ! lui lança Kurenai en l'enlaçant affectueusement

Kurenai était la terminal encadrent Kiba, Shino, et Hinata

-Kurenai-sensei, lui répondit celle-ci en souriant timidement

- _chers élèves !_ Retentit une voix dans le haut-parleur, _le discours de Tsunade-sama vas commencer_ , _rendez-vous dans le gymnase sous peine d'être sévèrement réprimandé !_

-on devrait y aller, dit Hanare fatiguée

-et vite, ajouta Rin aussi peu excitée à entendre le discours annuel de la principale

Les étudiants se précipitèrent dans l'enceinte du lycée, continuant leur causette

-si u savais comme ça m'excite d'être en terminal ! La dernière année à entendre les jérémiades de Tsunade ! dit Kurenai à Hinata

-c'est vrai, mais il y'a aussi le BAC qui nous attends ! lui rappela Anko

-ne m'en parles pas ! dit Hanare tristement, c'est ce qui me stresse le plus !

-allons, d'après les sujets des années dernières, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile ! dit Shizune, toujours au courant de tout, en élève studieuse

-peut-être, mais l'angoisse, les remontrances des parents et tout le tralala, c'est pas pour remonter le morale ! remarqua Rin

-on en est seulement au premier jour et vous commencer déjà à stresser pour rien ! ajouta Shizune

Leurs cadettes les écoutent sans rien dire, espérant que la terminale passera mieux qu'avec elle

-et vous les filles, se retourna vers elles Hanare, quoi de neuf ? Quelques histoires croustillantes au sujet de vos vacances ?

Ino, enfin sollicité, raconta ses vacances da A à Z, la préparation des bagages, l'arrivée à l'aéroport, l'avion, l'arrivée à terre….. Et Bla Bla Bla…

…..

-c'est un peu près tout, finit enfin cette dernière en arrivant au gymnase, qui déjà étaient plein, elles cherchèrent à s'assoir sur les bancs improvisées qui était en fait des tables, elles prirent place près de la bande de Kakashi. Neji salua sa cousine et ses amies d'un signe de la main, et s'assit derrière elles.

Le cœur de Tenten en subit quelques palpitations.

Déjà, la principal commença son discours :

 _Chers élèves,_

 _c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous accueille pour une nouvelle année au sein de notre cher Konoha high , j'espère que cette année sera plein de succès pour vous et de satisfactions pour nous, maintenant, place au programme pour vos professeurs, cette année, nous auront :_

 _Moi-même en sciences naturelles_

 _Mr. Jiraya Sasumata sera votre professeur de physiques-chimie et …euh…en éducation physique…_

(Certains affichait de grands sourires pervers, pendant que les sensibles comme Hinata commençait à paniquer)

 _Mr. Nara Shikaku seras votre professeur de mathématiques_

 _Mr. Orochimaru Yashagoro vous enseignera l'histoire et la géographie_

 _Mr. Danzô Shimura sera professeur de philosophie_

 _Mlle Yugito Nii sera votre enseignante en langue anglaise…_

 _Mr. Sarutobi Hiruzen en japonais…._

 _Mr. Maito en éducation physique et sportive…_

 _Mr. Deidara sera votre professeur stagiaire en arts plastiques…_

 _Et enfin Mlle. Yugao Uzuki Sera votre conseillère d'orientation et psychologue scolaire_

Du côté de la classe Akatsuki, aucun signe d'étonnement, apparemment, ils étaient tous au courant, seul Deidara excisait un sourire victorieux.

 _Je vous informe aussi qu'un échange d'élèves a été effectué, et nous accueillons trois jeunes gens du lycée de Suna : Temari, Gaara, et Kankuro No Sebaku !_

Tout le monde se retourna et aperçut la fratrie du sable assise tranquillement sur un banc, ne semblant même pas se rendre compte qu'on parlait d'elle, Temari se limant les ongles, Kankuro jouant avec ses clés, et Gaara très occupé à envoyer des textos.

 _Vous êtes tenu de savoir qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine le port de l'uniforme scolaire sera_ _ **obligatoire !**_

 _(_ Soupirs et huées dans la salle _)_

 _N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire aux multiples activités extra-scolaires proposées et à prendre part à l'ANBU notre cher journal scolaire présidé cette année par Kakashi Hatake à qui la majorité des votes advienne !_

En effet quelques jours plus tôt, pendant les inscriptions, les élèves présents votaient pour l'un des candidats inscrits préalablement, Hinata, qui était venue avec Ino, en regardant la liste remarqua que le nom du jeune garçon aux cheveux gris n'y était pas inscrit, décida de l'inscrire, pour lui faire plaisir, et les autres, votèrent pour lui, en grande partie des filles qui le trouvait cool.

 _-_ quoi ?! Moi ? s'écria Kakashi, mais qui est le con qui m'as inscrit !

Les terminales puis leurs cadets de seconde s'étaient retournées vers le futur rédacteur en chef de l'Anbu

-euh….. C'est moi Kakashi- sensei…... dit une Hinata intimidé, affreusement gênée, et surtout complétement rouge,….vous aviez dit que vous…année ….l'année ….dernière…...vous… vouliez….. Bien vous oc…..occuper du….du jou…journal…. Alors…..alors….j'ai…..j'ai…j'ai pensé que…que ça vous…vous…ferait…ferai…..plaisir…..Go….Gomen…. !

Sasuke et Shikamaru regardait Kakashi d'un mauvais œil, Choji continua de manger ses chips, Neji était prêt à se lever et à fracasser le crâne du terminal à la chevelure grise, Naruto risqua un regard par-dessus ses épaules (il était assis au premier rang) , Naruko s'énerva contre son frère qui n'écoutait pas ses remontrances, d'autres restait concentrer sur leurs activités, et Temari décrocha une mine exaspéré par le manque de tact apparent des étudiants de Konoha, mais aussi triste pour la jeune Hyuga, apparemment désappointé. Kankuro était occupé à étudier les jeunes filles, particulièrement celles assises devant lui, Gaara resta de marbre.

Obito donna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami qui voulait dire 'crétin tu l'as froissé', Anko lui adressa un regard 'bien joué crétin' et Rin lui mima un 'Vas-y doucement !'

-C'était toi….se reprit Kakashi, rougissant sous son foulard noir qu'il portait chaque jour , je suis désolé, je ne pensais vraiment pas ce que j'ai dit….

-non, je comprends, répondit Hinata, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir inscrit sans votre consentement ! (courbette)

\- enfin le bégayement disparait !chuchota Ino à Hanare et Tenten, qui sourirent.

-ce n'est rien…dit Kakashi, mais combien de fois on devra te dire de ne pas nous vouvoyer, dit Kakashi reprenant son entrain, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vingt ans de plus !

La jeune fille sourit timidement

-alors…vous…je veux dire 'tu' m'as pardonné

-oui, je t'ai pardonné ! Tu croyais bien faire, mais tu as intérêt à m'aider !

La jeune fille sourit d'un sourire doux, et accepta avec plaisir

 _Tous les élèves sont invitées à chercher leur nom sur le tableau de repartions des classes !_

 _Sur ça, bonne première journée de classe !_

Hinata se leva rapidement et entraina Ino, Sakura et Tenten avec elle vers le tableau en question

…

Peu après….

-elle est mignonne, pensa Kakashi en souriant à l'explosion de joie d'Hinata en découvrant qu'elles et ses amies allait être dans la même classe

-très mignonne…..

Il fut arraché de ses contemplations par Obito

-on est tous dans la même classe, enfin, à part Riichi, on est tous ensemble comme l'année dernière ! S'extasia ce dernier.

-ouais c'est cool ! répondit le jeune homme au masque, un peu ailleurs

-mec, ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs

Pas de réponse.

-Kakashi ?!

Pas de réponse, exaspéré, l'Uchiwa se pencha à l'oreille de son ami et cria :

-KAKASHI HATAKE !

Kakashi tomba littéralement à la renverse, entrainant deux bancs avec lui, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Obito était pliée de rire

-espèce de p'tit con ! lui lança l'Hatake, une lueur assassine dans les yeux, que' ce qui t'as pris !

\- que' ce qui t'as pris TOI ! J'étais en train de t'parler là ! rétorqua Obito, qu'est que tu regarder ?

-elle ! dit-il en lui montrant Hinata

Le jeune Uchiwa regarda la direction que son ami indiquait

-Hinata Hyuga ? De seconde ?! T'as le béguin pour elle !?

-oui, répondit le terminal à son ami, comme une évidence.

-bah, avant tu pensais que t'avait le béguin pour Rin…..

-ouais, mais cette fois je le sens, je suis amoureux !

-n'empêche que tu sors avec Hanare

-c'est vrai…répondit tristement Hatake

-bof…..j'sais pas où tu veux en venir, mais décidément avec toi c'est toujours trop compliqué !

…

Naruto Uzumaki, comme par hasard, se retrouvait dans la même classe que son ex, sa 'bien-aimée' Hinata, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler avant, le jeune homme n'avait jamais compris le sujet de leur rupture, Hinata était venue chez lui un soir, et lui avait dit qu'elle rompait, qu'elle s'était trompée sur son compte, et qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû se mettre en couple après si peu de temps. Naruto ne comprenant rien, ne l'empêcha même pas de partir, il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire un comportement inapproprié, mais rien dans sa conduite ne justifiait la rupture d'Hinata, et finit par croire qu'il y'avait quelqu'un d'autre, se demandant qui était ce garçon qui avait capturé le cœur de sa 'bien-aimée'.

Hinata entra dans la salle de biologie ou devait avoir lieu leurs premier cours de science naturelles

-l'année commence ! s'était dit celle-ci

…..

Akemi : 'en mode sourire charmeur' Salut les gars, c'est ma première Fan fic, ne me tuez pas !

Pardon si je ne me suis pas présenté plus tôt, j'étais un peu occupée ses derniers temps sur mon blog Sky rock, mais je compte bien me rattraper !

Je suis Akemi,

Mon apparence

Je ne suis pas squelettique, mais pas grosse non plus,

J'ai des cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux noisette

J'ai 18 ans,

J'aime : tous les pairings d'Hinata, mon Shikamaru d'amour, les lemons, et Hiroko ou desiderata-girl, qui a écrit le premier fan fic que j'ai lu 'la fiancée du Kazekage' qui m'as fait découvrir le monde de la fan fiction ! et qui fait aussi partie de la catégorie pervers ! et l'une des rares dessinatrice de mon pairing préféré le Shika\Hina, spammishrice !

Je hais : le yaoi, tous les pairings de Sakura, je veux la voir finir seule ! _'Mode machiavélique ON'_ MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! _'Mode machiavélique OFF'_

Naruko : LOL on est d'accord sur ce point !

Akemi : mais grave, qui voudrait d'un truc pareil ? ' _En pointant le doigt vers Sakura et en_ _s'approchant d'elle'_ pas un gramme de poitrine, des hanches minuscules, des cheveux roses, non mais sérieux, ce n'est pas naturel !

Sakura : hein, bien sûr que si ! _'En essayant d'empêcher Akemi de déchiré ses vêtements'_ mais tu fais quoi ?

-j'essaye de me rendre compte de plus près….. _' En continuant de déshabiller Sakura'_

 _-_ Akemi, arrête !

-comme je l'avais dit ! Même en portant de la lingerie sexy rien n'y fait, planche à pain !

Naruko : 'en se déshabillant' regarde et apprend ! ' _Naruko finit_ d'enlever tous ses vêtements, dévoilant sa poitrine magnifiquement formé et ses fesses rebondies'

Kakashi, Lee, Shikamaru, Jiraya et Kiba : _'les yeux en cœurs et saignant du nez'_ sexy…..

Ino _: 'se déshabillant_ aussi' Ts…. Tu n'as encore rien vu, _Bimbo ! 'Elle dévoila alors son corps de rêve, et surtout son imposante poitrine'_

Tsunade :'se retourna vers les garçons salivant' bande d'amateurs ! Voilà à quoi ressemble une vraie femme _'en se déshabillant et exhibant fièrement sa poitrine légendaire'_

Akemi :' se retournant vers Hinata qui regarder timidement ses amies se chamailler avec le Hokage à propos de leurs corps' et toi Hinata, tu veux pas te 'dévoiler' ?

Hinata : je…je…

Sakura : oui Hina-chan soutient moi!

Akemi : ça m'a inspiré pour mon prochain Lemon

Shikamaru : _' en bavant'_ je pourrais en avoir un avec Temari ou Hinata ?

Akemi : bientôt mon amour, bientôt'

' _Shikamaru sourit d'un grand sourire pervers, en saignant plus abondement du nez'_

Akemi : j'écris une nouvelle fan fic, qui s'appelle « chaque ombre a sa part de lumière », c'est un Shika/Hina comme je les aime ! de l'amour tendre et attentionné, mais aussi beaucoup de scènes sexy ou notre chère Hinata sera obligée de succomber aux plaisirs interdits imaginée par mon petit Shikamaru …

Temari: _'les nerfs à vif sur la déclaration de l'auteur'_ il faudrait nous rendre justice comme même là ! C'est vrai, le seul couple vrai là-dedans c'est l'Ino/Sai ! Je refuse _catégoriquement_ de laisser mon Shika à cette Hyuga !

Naruto : _'mine boudeuse'_ c'est vrai, ma Hina-chan est à moi et rien qu'à moi ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Surtout qu'on finit ensemble à la fin du manga !

Akemi : on vous a pas demandé votre avis, vous n'avait qu'à sortir ensemble ! C'a m'arrangerait beaucoup si vous arrêtiez de gueuler ! Et puis mon Shika d'amour est très bien avec Hinata !

Temari : kyaaaaa ! Rien que d'y penser je n'en ait la nausée….

Akemi et Ino : 'une aura meurtrière se dégageant d'elles' répète un peu pour voir !

Temari : je disais que….

Naruto : ' _coupant Temari, effrayé par les deux jeunes filles'_ et si je te payais une glace ?

Temari : _'se résignant à son sort'_ n'empêche que beaucoup d'auteurs préfèrent le Tema/Shika d'abord ! _'Tirant la langue'_

Akemi : _'tirant la langue aussi'_ Bla Bla Bla, pauv' tache ! _' Se retournant vers les lecteurs'_ chers lecteurs, quelques reviews ne feraient pas de mal, je vous promets un Lemon Ino/Sai au prochain chapitre ! bisous :

Citation : « j'étais unique aux yeux du monde mais je voulais l'être aux yeux d'une seule personne »


End file.
